


At The Water

by sweetbabywolf



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Stora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabywolf/pseuds/sweetbabywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set five years after the Hales leave town. Cora and Stiles run into each other while Stiles is doing some graduate work in Central America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Water

**Author's Note:**

> The rating will def go up as sexy times occur, but for now it's rated G.

 

It’s not until 5 years pass, he had long stop thinking he would ever see her again, that he does. It’s not what Stiles expected. He expected her to show up in Beacon Hills with her chin up in her confidence that borders on arrogance calling him an asshole and throwing sarcastic remarks.  He didn’t expect to see her on his class field trip.

            Stiles was in Guatemala for the semester. He had a deep numb feeling in the core of him. He didn’t mind the numb feeling because it blocked the way he sometimes he felt like all his bones were breaking and his lungs were collapsing. It’s the feeling he has whenever he is away from home; Ever since Beacon Hills became a beacon again. A year at graduate school at Stanford had trained him for this and it isn’t much worse. But he can feel the numbness ebbing away like a tide being replaced by waves of panic when he glimpses her. It’s only the back of her head, but Stiles always thought that Cora had a very distinct cranium.

            “C-Cora…” he says as he bites the inside of his lips. He can feel his breathing start to rush and catch inside his throat.  But he says it at a normal volume. No one else would be able to hear him in this bustling market place with the warm shouts of Spanish feeling the space. But he sees her body stiffen and he knows then, knows for certain, that it is her.

            For a second he thinks she is going to run. After all that’s what she does. He is prepared to chase her through the crowd of people even though he knows it would be useless. Instead she swings around and looks at him. Even though half of her face is covered by a curtain of hair he can see that she hasn’t changed much.

            She makes her way over to him and stops a few feet in front of him. She looks at his face and then looks away, avoiding his gaze. He doesn’t know what to say either.

            She looks back and gives him a tight-lipped smile.

            “Well…?”

            “Well? Well, Cora? No one sees you and Sourwolf  in five year then I find you in Guatemala and all you can say is well? Yeah well _hola_ to you too. ” he sputters as his breathing quickens.

            “Shut up, Stiles.”

            Stiles breathing becomes less shallow. Cora is wearing that stupid smile and he doesn’t know what to say again. So he asks the obvious question.

            “Where’s Derek?” he asks glancing around as though he expects to see him lurking around the village center in his ridiculous leather jacket.

“Colorado. That’s where we live.”

“Yeah, so why aren’t you there?”

“It’s a much needed vacation,” she says with an easy shrug, “I spent a long time exploring South America as a teenager. Thought I’d come back for a bit”

“Central,” Stiles interrupts.

“What?”

“We’re in Central America. Guatemala is in Central America not south.”

“Whatever asshole. You know what I meant. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for a semester. I- I’m studying Lago de Atitlán.” Stiles says scraping his hand through his hair.

Cora nods and gives him a smile.

“Want to get lunch?”

  Stiles hates her for that smile. Maybe because he’s pretty sure it could make him love her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will cover "Next time I put my lips to your mouth you better be awake."


End file.
